randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mozart vs Skrillex
Mozart vs Skrillex is the thirty-second installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the 17th installment in Season 2. It was released on April 8th, 2013. It features famous electronic musician, Skrillex, battling against classical composer, Mozart. Cast Nice Peter as Mozart and the Announcer EpicLLOYD as Skrillex Lyrics 'Skrillex:' My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants! You're a weirdo, Wolfie! You're into powdered wigs and poop. And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute! Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus! You might have been a genius, but you died baroque and worthless! I'm rich, acclaimed and famous! I'm on playlists! I'm the A-List! You're the lamest! Kiss my ass, A-A-A-A-Amadeus! 'Mozart:' Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups? I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up! My music is 200 years old and it's still excellent! In two more months, the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement! I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house! You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you (Ooh!) reek of dead mouse! I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are. Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar! 'Skrillex:' I attack, you decay, can't sustain my releases! Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces! I'm a self-made man. You're a slave to your papa. I'm a r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya! Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl! Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you! I make the whole world move. You play community theatre. I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker! 'Mozart:' Oh yes, I've heard that EP, and see, I transcribed it here. Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea? I mean, what kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea! I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA! You go piano to fortississimo! That means soft to very very loud, cause I'm guessing that you didn't know! Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow? I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old! Scrapped Lyrics Mozart: You better run as fast as you can, cause you're a flash in the pan. And pretty soon all your fans will drag your tracks to the trash cans! Your obnoxious, preposterous songs sound like dog shit. I was supporting my parents with music before you even knew you were adopted! Trivia *This battle is the first since Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney (a gap of nine battles) to use two static backgrounds instead of an actual location for either rapper. *Besides the Hitler vs Vader rematches, this battle's premise is considered to be the most similar to an earlier one of all the ERBs. The similar battle in question is Justin Bieber vs Beethoven, as both feature universally–praised classical composers against critically–contested current artists. *This battle, Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler were feautured in an episode of Teens React by TheFineBros.